Craneharbor
Craneharbor is a location in Plains of Hawkoria in Hawkoria at roughly 177. Locations 'Craneharbor' * Urban: 1 * NPC: Aldaron, Guide * Mailbox 'The Seagull Inn' * NPC: Houiluf, Guide * NPC: Miranda, Manager ** Shop: [Inn (Shop)|Seagull Inn *** Rhumbular 3}} * Job: Work at the Inn ** Duration/Effort: 10:00/2.4 effort ** Yields: * Sleep: Seagull Inn Room ** Comfort: 15 0.8 Energy ** Cost: * Training: Plains: Training x5 ** Cost: * Training: Exploration: Training ** Cost: * Recruiting: '''Big Guy ** '''Duration/Effort: 16:40/4 effort ** Cost: , Rhumbular x2 ** Leadership: 5 ** Presence: 60% * Recruiting: Guide ** Duration/Effort: 25:00/1 effort ** Cost: ** Leadership: 0 ** Presence: 100% 'Craneharbor's Public Market' * NPC: Hurogo Whiney, Merchant ** Quest: '''The collection ** '''Shop: Craneharbor's trinkets *** Rustic Fir Club 1.25}} *** Rudimentary Copper Dagger 1.51}} *** Rustic Pine Stake 1.56}} *** Casadir Compass 10.70}} *** Rustic Soft Leather Short Boots 4.11}} *** Soft Leather Chest 8.49}} *** Rustic Soft Leather Coif 1.17}} *** Torch 2}} *** Rustic Soft Leather Arms 2.84}} *** Soft Leather Legs 5.91}} * NPC: 'Jinili Gourin, Farmer (After completing Returning home) ** '''Quest: 'The path to the stable * '''Commerce: Establish contacts in Craneharbor ** Difficulty: 2 ** Duration/Effort: 33:20/7.9 effort ** Requires: ** Yields: Agreement 1-2,100%, Naval Agreement 1,10% * Commerce: Trade in Craneharbor ** Difficulty: 4 ** Duration/Effort: 33:20/7.9 effort ** Requires: , Agreement 1 ** Yields: Loot 1,100% * Commerce: Dealing ** Haggle for a batch of Threads *** Difficulty: 9 *** Duration/Effort: 01:06:40/15.9 effort *** Requires: , Agreement 4 *** Yields: Linen Fiber 8-12,100%, Hemp Fiber 8-12,100%, Cotton Fiber 8-12,100%, Wool Fiber 8-12,100%, Nettle Fiber 8-12,100%, Silk Fiber 1-2,25% ** Haggle for Cedar *** Difficulty: 5 *** Duration/Effort: 01:06:40/15.9 effort *** Requires: , Agreement 4 *** Yields: Cedar Plank 100,100% ** Haggle for Fir *** Difficulty: 2 *** Duration/Effort: 01:06:40/15.9 effort *** Requires: , Agreement 2 *** Yields: Fir Plank 100,100% 'Craneharbor Captaincy' *'NPC:' Regigug, Person in charge **'Quest: 'Help for newcomers *'NPC:' Viannar, Captain **'Quest:' Becoming a hero (Main storyline quest) **'Quest:' The role of bait *'Training:' Leadership x5 **Cost: *'Job: '''Work as a Falconer Agent **'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort **'Yields:' **'Cooldown:' 22 hours *'Assistance''' **'Request Assistance with Flora ***'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields:' Dried Russula 5-10,100%, Salt 10,100%, Casadir Empty Ampoule 10,100%, Orchis 2-5,100% **'Request Assistance with Fauna ***'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields:' Hare Meat 5-10,100%, Oatmeal 5,100%, Apple 5,100%, Copper Blade 5,100%, Salt Tannin 8,100% **'Request Assistance with Fashioning ***'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields:' Linen Fiber 5-10,100%, Frail Bone Needle 5,100%, Marl Grindstone 5,100%, Small Uncut Cassiterite 1,100%, Soft Leather 5-10,100%, Copper Blade 5,100% **'Request Assistance with Stone ***'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields: '''Lump of Marl 5-10,100%, Lump of State 5,100%, Copper Chisel 5,100%, Marl Block 1-3,100%, State Block 1-2,100% **'Request Assistance with Wood ***'''Duration/Effort: 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields: '''Cedar Log 5,100%, Fir Log 5-10,100%, Copper Blade 8,100%, Fir Plank 5-10,100%, Cedar Plank 5,100% **'Request Assistance with Metal ***'''Duration/Effort: 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields: '''Cassiterite Ore 15-20,100%, Malachite Ore 15,100%, Maple Charcoal 5,100%, Tin Ingot 1,100%, Copper Ingot 1,100% 'Tin Ladle' *'Learn Trade:' Jewelry, Cost: , Duration: 00:40:00 *'NPC: Tinhou, Tinsmith *'NPC: '''Zalae, Jeweler **'Quest: A bit of copper **'Quest:' A not so special band 'Boc's Handles' *'NPC: '''Boc Huris **'Quest:' Working together **'Quest:''' Copper spears Category:Locations Category:Plains of Hawkoria Category:Hawkoria